Happy Birthday Love
by Ran Mouri
Summary: YAOI Someone very special realized Naruto is not what he appears, and now every yeas he gives him something unique for his birthday... and recieves love in return ?Naru and Sasunaru (I can't believe I'm doing this)


A/N: I cant possibly know what compelled me to do write this at first. I guess I was a little sappy and I have to add... a little drugged, I've been sick for a week and the pills I take are very strong so I will blame the fic to them. It's my first time in Naruto and I thought that instead of entering the fandom with a terrible, violent and traumatic fic like I always do, I would enter with some old sap and cuteness.... I guess...

* * *

**Happy Birthday love.**  
By Ran Mouri.

* * *

You are not awake yet, good... that will give me the time to prepare everything for you...  
  
This day is very important and I have to make sure all is perfect and waiting for your brilliant blue eyes to brighten as you stare at all the surprises I made for you this year, as I have done the last few ones.  
  
Happy Birthday my love...  
  
Happy Anniversary too...  
  
May all the years you and I spent together be as wonderful as this one...  
  
How did this ritual start? I remember t clearly... but I'll indulge since I love remembering the first time we saw each other face to face, without masks, without people in the middle....  
  
Just you and me...  
  
I had hated you for my whole life, staring at how you could be such a fool, act like a total moron in front of that stupid pink haired bitch that would never love you... I wanted to laugh to be honest, I wanted to appears suddenly before you, and scream in your face how much I hated you, how much you would never be as powerful as I was...  
  
How I would make sure you never became that stupid Hokage...  
  
Because I would make sure everyone hated you as much as I did...  
  
Because you couldn't be happy if I wasn't...  
  
And one day he appeared from heavens and talked directly to me... staring at my eyes...  
  
Unafraid...  
  
Like always...  
  
The fourth Hokage....  
  
Your father...  
  
You don't know that... no one does actually...  
  
I overheard The old man, the third I think, and the fifth hokages speaking while you were asleep one day...They said how much you resembled your father... with his amazing blue eyes and strong determination.... And then the third started laughing, remembering how the fourth had been a brat...  
  
Just like you are now...  
  
Ironic huh?  
  
Anyway, I' straying out of topic... the fourth Hokage appeared before me, translucid... weak... I guess been dead for so long made you that...  
  
He smiled at me as if staring at a child and said I needed another perspective..  
  
One not so... biased..  
  
And he cursed me for a day...  
  
He gave me a different appearance...  
  
A new body so to speak... A body to approach you and get to know you from a different point of view...  
  
I thought it would be fun proving to the old fool that no matter how proud he was of his brat... you were still a brat...  
  
Hat day I followed you all morning, string with curiosity as you bragged with your friends and flirted with that girl... but you would stop once in a while to touch your chest... and sigh sadly.  
  
At the time I didn't understand it...  
  
After ours of you been beaten around by your so called friends I started to se a pattern. You approached a group, got beaten by someone and then you would leave, not noticing the longing stares you got In your way... Not from girls though, but from your own friends other ninja like yourself.  
  
Interesting...  
  
So far I counted that Gaara brat, Neji I think it's his name and his cousin Hinata (a girl? That's odd) and so on to most of the male ninjas of your old classroom. And I got my conclusion, or at least the one that would piss the fourth Hokage's ghost a lot...  
  
You my dearest Naruto... are a gay magnet....  
  
An oblivious, naïve, innocent, sexy, tender, kind, beautiful, GAY magnet...  
  
And that discovery had me laughing for hours....  
  
Until you went to a nearby lake...all alone...  
  
And I was finally able to meet you face to face...  
  
You took off your clothes and much to my surprise you were absolutely thin! I could almost swear you were a little overweight, but now I could see it was because of the amount of clothes you always wore... Why so many? What were you trying to hide?  
  
You sank your feet into the cool water and leaned against a tree, letting the cool mid summer air cool your body for a while, and maybe lul you into a nap. 'What a waste' I remember thinking until I heard you humming softly to yourself and realized that small, crystalline tears were falling from your eyes.  
  
I tried to get nearer to you to rally hear what you were saying... and once I accomplished it my heart seemed to drop.  
  
"Happy.... Birthday..... Naruto.... Happy birthday to you..." It was your birthday, and none one knew it.... Was it like this every year? How come I didn't know it! I knew you the best!!  
  
"Ano... niisan, you don't have to hide there, if you wanted to say something to me you should have your said so instead of following me all day." He said suddenly, turning to look at me. For the first time I woke up that morning I saw my temporal body, reflected on your clear blue eyes...  
  
I had sharp green eyes and long red hair, I was taller and looked older than you, and my clothing suggested I wasn't from Konoha. Maybe a traveler from a village far away from here...  
  
You were staring at me calmly, your eyes still had tears in them and your lips were set in a tired line, I sat silently by your side and looked at you questioningly.  
  
"What happened to you gaki?" I asked feigning disinterest. You smiled at me and sighed.  
  
"I'm dying..." He said simply. Uncaring of my wide eyes and shocked expression. He was... dying? That meant I...  
  
"Wha-? I... I mean, I've heard of you...you are that gaki... Naruto, obviously all this time fighting took a toll on you right?" I wanted him to jump me and grin that cocky smile of his, to scream at my newly made face that he was no weakly.  
  
Yet h just smiled a little and shook his head...  
  
"I wish I was dying because of that... no. My heart is dying... I guess all this time I was a very weak child with a weak body, and the Kyubi kept me alive for so long... and now he's gone and I... will die." He looked expectantly at him, obviously he wanted me to run in fright when he mentioned Kyubi... but it would be a little stupid of me to be scared so I just blinked and asked.  
  
"How do you know he's not there?" He touched his stomach were the seal was visible and closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't know... I've never felt this empty in my life... he's gone and I will die too soon... A shame really... I never achieved all the things I wanted... my dreams..." I shook with suppressed emotions. So what did I care that this brat would die... that he was dying at this very second, on his birthday... and that none of his so called friends were here with him? How did I care that he died alone? He deserved it!! I hated him!!! But then a cold hand lifted itself and caressed my pale cheek lightly. His now unfocussed blue eyes seemed to sparkle a little.  
  
"I guess you will make your dreams come true now that I'll be gone huh? Life will be easier for you without me bothering..." My eyes widened.... He knew it was me?...... How? "Thanks for helping me out all those times, ne? I know I could have never made it up this far without you...I hope your life from now one is nicer than mine was ...k..." he couldn't finish.. Naruto's once tanned hands, now a pale grayish color, fell from my face and landed softly by his side.  
  
My whole body was still....  
  
Sweating....  
  
Naruto's pale corpse was sitting by my side...  
  
His face peaceful...  
  
As if he had dreamed all along with the moment of his death...  
  
As if.... His most cherished dream was... dying...?  
  
"Oi... brat... wake up..." I whispered softly, touching his cold skin and shaking him. "Brat, you can't do this, it's not funny... come on you know what would happen if you die... aren't you afraid all your friends see you as the Kyubi, destroying the village?" I tried lamely, and the blond haired boy did not wake.  
  
"Naruto come on, open your eyes... "my voice was pleading at that moment and I didn't care. You were gone... the only person in this stupid world to ever see me like I really was, without fear, disgust or reverence... you didn't want anything from me, I realized. I remembered when fear and despair got the best of me, I would feel a warm touch in my head and soothing words n my ears... and now I saw... those were your hands caressing me all along. Your voice telling me I wasn't alone...  
  
Because you were right by my side...  
  
Because you didn't want anyone to pass for what you had passed...  
  
Not even me...  
  
"Naruto... Naruto... "I was crying, I knew I was when I cradled your body to mine and rocked you back and forth... the thing is, I didn't care... all was so subreal..."Naruto don't leave me alone... you can't leave me alone... what will become of me now that you are gone? I don't want to be free anymore... I want you to stay with me, I want you to smile and hum that happy tune that you only hum when you are alone, the one that only you and I know...I want to fell your hands on your belly, and your whispered kind words... Don't leave me please... don't...Naruto... Naruto... NARUTO!!"  
  
Naruto...  
  
Naruto....  
  
Naruto....  
  
"NARUTO!!!!!!!!" I remember how that high pitched screech had made me wake up. I wasn't in another body, holding your corpse to me... I was in my usual bed, with my head in the pillow you so tenderly had created for me... how come I never appreciated it before? It was made of blue silk and filled with feathers, very soft and comfortable... it reminded me of you...  
  
It had all been a dream...  
  
'Daijobu?' that voice again, whispering in my ears and the touch of your right hand that seemed to pet my head... I nodded a little, sending all the reassurance I could through our link.  
  
'oh...' you had giggled a little 'you are still sleeping...well... sweet dreams Kyubi.' You had said to me, and allowed your physical form to be dragged by that Sakura girl while the Sasuke brat awaited for you two.  
  
'By the way... I know you are not awake or conscious or anything...' Naruto's sweet voice came back to me and make my ears stand up while I closed my eyes and rested my head in my blue pillow, hugging it close with my paws.  
  
'Happy anniversary Kyubi... it's been 17 years since you and I are together.' You said in a cheery mental voice and I felt a soft blanket falling over me, so light and warm at the same time. I opened a red eye and stared at it...  
  
It was blue also, with little yellow kitsunes sleeping all over it, some also eating huge ramen bowls and others playing with little red balls...  
  
Another mental gift Naruto had sent me... I realized. Just like every year on his birthday, since the day he found out I was living in his body, he gave me a present on his birthday, all created with his mind, unique, comfortable and pretty, I guess he wanted me to have the best confinement I could ever have.  
  
A huge fluffy bed....  
  
Lot's of books... (interesting ones I admit. Not those Icha Icha whatever he loathes so much)  
  
A music box with the tune he liked to hum when he was feeling contempt...  
  
A silk blue pillow...(to match the bed)  
  
And ... a blanket...  
  
I decided that year, that I would prepare presents to him too... without him realizing it was me all along... I would sneak out of his body for a little while (the memory of my nightmare too fresh in my mind) and I would prepare something precious for him, something that made him happy on that day, something that completed the life he had in his limited world of Konoha...  
  
Just like he completed my world inside his body...  
  
The following year he gave me a doll of a cub.. something to cuddle and play with...  
  
I distributed fliers about his birthday to all of the houses of Konoha, and everyone in the morning, greeted him and wished him the best on his birthday... Naruto was so happy.  
  
Then he gave me a small dojo where I could practice if I felt bored....  
  
And I gave him Uchiha Sasuke's interest in him... I have to admit it was hard, but a few hours sending him the same dream the fourth Hokage had given me (damn bastard I knew it was you!) and I was able to light a spark of interest in the cold shinobi.  
  
When Naru-chan turned 20 he gave me his left eye, to use it whenever I pleased to stare to the outside world and enjoy the beauty. (although I used it more to stare at Naruto's growing form on mirrors than anything)  
  
And I gave him Uchiha Sasuke's love... (interesting what some Kyubi- generated dreams involving Naruto-chan and that guy Itachi can do to an Uchiha)  
  
And finally last year Naru-chan gave me a tube, well, not just any tube, it's a tube that leads directly to his ear not because he wanted me to hear what was outside... but because he wanted to hear if I had anything to tell to him...  
  
My first words to him?  
  
'I love you little kit...'  
  
His answer?  
  
'Love you too Kyubi...thanks for everything...'  
  
By the way, I gave him a physical change (hey! I'm a demon, I can do as I please) now every time he uses his sexy no justu.. his body will be 100% female. Naruto always loved children and I know it hurts him to see his friends having families around him and Sasuke all alone. Don't take me wrong, he loved Uchiha very much (sometimes I get jealous) and he wouldn't change anything about Sasuke, but Naruto knows that with them die two great families... So now when he uses his jutsu he's a female, and can have his own children with that gaki Sasuke.  
  
I wonder why they only used it once.. I don't see any baby around here...  
  
This year will be special, I've been investigating a lot now that Naruto moved me (I really don't know why but the space I'm in now is bigger and warmer, though I miss the dojo and the window. But I feel so sleepy lately, I spend all my time asleep, wrapped around my new red blanket and hugging my mental kitsunes doll.  
  
Sasuke has helped me a lot on my research, he brings me texts and reads them to me while Naru-chan is asleep. He knows I'm here, listening, and he knows that meeting Naruto changed me, I no longer seek destruction and Chaos... that would be pretty dumb huh? So he now kind of likes me... and agreed to help me on this birthday matter.  
  
And now I only have a few minutes before Naruto wakes up and sees his surprise. Concentrating all my mind I begin to chant as Sasuke pours some mixing of herbs and rabbit blood on the floor (Naru-chan will kill us for staining the carpet) it takes a lot more of power than I thought... but it works. With a loud POOF a blonde haired mid-aged man appears in the living room, his eye are wide and his body shivers. Uchiha dutifully covers him with a blanket and stares amazed at the man's confused blue eyes.  
  
'Happy Birthday Naru-chan, here's daddy for you to enjoy...' I whisper softly and snuggle in my red blanket, I love this one better than the blue one... I don't know why...  
  
'Kyubi... ' My love sounds so shocked, staring at the fourth Hokage (now alive thanks to me... I hope he doesn't hold a grunge still tho) and hugging him tightly.  
  
There Naru-chan... a happy family...  
  
'Kyubi...can you peek out on my eye a little? I want to give you your present.' That got my attention, with some effort I watch everything through Naruto's eye, I don' understand why is it so difficult for me to use it ...I'll duel on it later. Now I see from my blonde beauty's perspective, as he walks thought the house and into the bathroom, where he takes his pijama off and waits for Uchiha to join him... He doesn't let me stare at any of the mirrors... Odd  
  
'Ready Kyubi?' Naruto says and he sounds so excited. I can hardly wait.  
  
'Yeah.. tell me....' I answer eagerly.  
  
'Can you feel my hand?' He asks and I feel his hand posing itself where my head is. So I nod.  
  
I can feel both him and Sasuke are nervous, but I don't understand why...  
  
That is until I see Naru-chan turning to a mirror and showing me his body... His slim, handsome male body, matured over the years of hard training and fighting... His body which has an incredibly huge belly?!?  
  
NARUTO IS PREGNANT!! COOL! Um.. wait! How come I didn't see a baby in here?!  
  
"I don't think he gets it Sasuke." I hear Naruto tell his lover and the dark haired man appears by his side in the mirror.  
  
"Um Kyubi? Can you feel Naruto's hand?" Uchiha says a little nervously.  
  
'Yes? It's just over my head...' I answer confused. Naruto giggles.  
  
"Are you sure is my hand, Kyubi?" he asks evilly. And blink, looking with Naru's eye over the mirror I realize it's not Naru-chan's hand touching his seal...  
  
It's Sasuke's hand...  
  
In Naruto's abdomen...  
  
Where the baby is supposed to be...  
  
My red eyes fill with tears...  
  
I'm... their baby?....  
  
"There are still a few months left..:" Sasuke explains to me. "But the new body is all yours... "  
  
'I'm not... going to be locked anymore?' I ask softly... I can't believe it.  
  
"Nope... not anymore... and you don't have to e alone either..." Naru-chan smiles, patting his belly too and my head in the process.  
  
I'm speechless...  
  
I don't know what to say...  
  
Don't know how to ask...  
  
Of course Naruto beats me...  
  
'Happy Anniversary Kyubi... I love you.' I smile...  
  
'Happy Birthday Naruto... I love you too.'  
  
**_OWARI_**  
  
A/N: Should we all gag now? I don't know much about Naruto since I've only seen 20 epis. And I read in a fic that the fourth Hokage was naruto's dad don't know if its real or not, so I'm burrowing it if its invented and I'm using it if its real.  
  
Did you like the fic? Did it suck?  
  
Please Review me and tell me what do you think?


End file.
